


And Cut!

by twinSky



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Mentions of Violence, mention of near death, other characters appear and are mentioned but not enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming a movie is hard when your actors won't stop breaking character.</p><p>(Ennoshita just wants to film a home movie, not deal with all this accidental fourth-wall breaking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Cut!

**Author's Note:**

> I love fantasy/rpg so I knew right away I was going to do fhq but I actually knew nothing about it aside from who was in it and their role so I did some reading up -it's actually pretty funny?
> 
> Like, in the omake games and little chapters or w.e, a lot of it is like fourthwall breaking? At one part Kenma tries to get Kuroo to listen by threatening to quit the volleyball club? Fucking hilarious
> 
> So yeah, I honestly couldn't write this and make it 100% serious once I learned that
> 
> (Please imagine Ennoshita yelling 'and cut' in various stages of exasperation between scenes in this fic because that's basically what happened)

“I’m going to defeat the grand king,” he tells the boy in the white robe, who had asked him what he was doing so clearly far from home.

“Can I,” the other says hesitantly, “come with you?” his face shifts into something near irritated, “I have a friend I’d like to knock some sense into.”

“Of course, the more the merrier,” he sticks his hand out for the other to take, “My name’s Hinata Shouyou and my dream is to be the ace –I mean, the hero, I’m going to be the hero and save the kingdom.”

The other takes his hand, laughing softly, “Kozume Kenma, I can do magic,” the sentence punctuated by a light blue swirl illuminating around his wand.

 

-

 

“Kenma, you saved my life back there; I nearly died.” He says between gasps, draping himself over Kenma’s lap while he plays on his PSP, “those don’t exist yet, Kenma”

“No can actually die in this, and Aone knows how to revive people anyways,” he pauses, the soft tunes of the game ringing through the clearing as the baby crow on his staff chirps along, “also magic, or something”

“That slime nearly killed Iwaizumi-san earlier.”

“And he’s fine now, it would make no sense to have one of the main cast die so early in the movie –no tension, just pointless.”

“Kenma, stop,” Hinata says, eyes wide, “can’t say things like that,” Kenma blinks, hunching into himself at the reprimand.

“Right, sorry”

Hinata startles, head shooting up and knocking the PSP from Kenma’s hands in his rush.

“No, it’s fine, I mess up all the time don’t worry about it,” he reaches over, grabbing the PSP from the ground and placing it in Kenma’s hand and taking his other in his own, “you’re doing great.”

Kenma smiles then, squeezing his hand with a nod and puts the device away.

“Alright let’s head out, we’ve wasted enough time.” Iwaizumi’s says, ringing out through the clearing.

Kenma stands, using his staff as leverage, pulling Hinata up as he goes.

 

-

 

“We got separated Kenma, do you think Kageyama and the others are okay?” He asks, clutching the sides of Kenma’s cloak as they wander through the cave, illuminated only by the blue light of Kenma’s staff –the small crow having moved onto the top of his head.

“If anything we’re the ones in danger considering you wandered off because you wanted me to throw you a toss, we’re in unknown territory,” he says, somewhere between dry and soothing and Hinata starts to tear up.

“We’re going to die,” he wails, cutting off at the end in an almost sob and Kenma scrambles to think of something to say to calm him down.

“You’re the main character Shouyou, you can’t die,” he tilts his head, considering, “not before the final boss scene anyways.”

At that, Hinata does cry, “Kenma that means you can die, I’m going to get you killed because I wanted to practice it’s all my fault.”

Kenma panics, the crow on his head chirping anxiously, hands hovering Hinata as the staff sways around, disturbed by the movements.

“I won’t die, Shouyou, Shouyou please calm down I can heal I won’t die.”

“What if you run out of mana? What if it happens too fast and you can’t?” His eyes are wide, no longer scared of the dark but instead for what might happen and Kenma’s head reels.

“Then,” he says, trying to find a reply that won’t send him into further hysterics, “then you’ll just have to protect me so none of that happens, right?”

The result is instantaneous, the tears slow but don’t stop and the comforting fire alights within Hinata’s eyes as they narrow in determination.

“You’re right,” he says, grabbing his sword in one hand and Kenma with the other, “I’ll lead the way and protect us –nothing’s getting through me to you if I have anything to say about it,” he turns his head back to Kenma with a grin, “you’ll be safe as long as you’re with me.”

Kenma nods, cheeks red, and Hinata laughs bright and cheerful as the final bits of tension between his shoulders finally disappear.

 

-

 

“Tomorrow is the day we finally invade the Grand King’s castle,” Hinata says, expression set in an almost scary kind of determination as they sit side by side at the edge of the river. “Thanks for coming all this way with us Kenma,” features shifting as a small smile forms on his face, gaze still off into the distance.

Kenma looks away, even though Hinata isn’t looking at him, tugging at the ends of his hair. “I told you at the beginning, I’m here to knock some sense into a stupid friend of mine.”

“Still,” Hinata says, finally looking away from his aimless gaze and towards Kenma, “you didn’t have to come all this way with us –with me, I know I made things harder sometimes.”

“The second safest place to be is nowhere near where anything is going on,” Kenma says, “the first is by your side.”

Hinata flushes, heartbeat loud in his ears, “Wouldn’t that be the most dangerous,” voice a mere whisper, “I’m heading right towards the danger and I still make stupid mistakes.”

“You promised you’d keep me safe as long as I’m by your side,” he says, gaze stuck firmly on the ground, “So staying by your side is the safest place I could be.”

He sits there, dumbstruck, and he cannot get his brain to work at forming any kind of a reply. There is so much there and in Kenma’s words and in the eyes he won’t turn to face him and a part of him just feels frozen in place.

The wind shifts, rustling leaves as it passes by them. Kenma looks up then, as it settles, hair swaying gently in the dying wind. “I trust you Shouyou and I know you can do this.”

“I won’t let you down Kenma,” he says, finally finding his voice, and thinks it is the only thing he really needs to say right now.

 

-

 

The battle ends and the Grand King is defeated, Iwaizumi leering down at him as he begins to list all the reasons he has generally messed up everything but especially and most importantly made Iwaizumi suffer.

Off a little while’s away Kageyama and Aone share a near silent conversation while Kuroo (the friend Kenma had been looking for and had given a verbal lashing that made Iwaizumi smile) talks to the Princess, Kiyoko and her two servants.

“Do you know how most fairy tales and fantasy stories end Shouyou?”

“Happily?”

“Well yes, but usually the Hero ends up with the princess, or the childhood friend.”

“I don’t like that,” Hinata says with a frown.

“Why not?” Kenma replies, looking over hesitantly.

“Because I’m the Hero, and I’d like to end up with the nice White Mage who stuck by me this whole time –not some princess I just met, and I don’t really have a childhood friend.”

“The White Mage wouldn’t mind that at all,” he says, voice barely audible but as close as Hinata is he hears it perfectly.

They look at each other then, the crow flying around them in lazy circles, and somehow end up with their foreheads pressed together.

“So then, you’ll stay by my side?”

“Yes.”

“And I’ll keep you safe.”

“And I’ll do the same.”

“Okay.”

“Okay”

And then they kiss, and it feels like a promise, like an oath, and when they part both breathless neither regrets making it.

**Author's Note:**

> One more day to go, but I'm actually legit worried I won't do it but if anything does happen, made it 6/7 days at least.
> 
> As always, Happy end of day six everyone!


End file.
